(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure hose, and in particular, to an improved high pressure fuel hose capable of avoiding pulsation noise generated when fluid flows through the hose.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a common automotive fuel supply to system used in a vehicle. Fuel stored in a fuel tank 2 is supplied to a high-pressure pump 8 via a fuel filter 6 by a fuel pump 4. Then, the fuel is fed to the fuel delivery system 10 by the high-pressure pump 8 so as to be injected to combustion chambers of an engine by fuel injectors (not shown) connected to the fuel delivery system, on the basis of signals from an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) 12. Surplus fuel not used in the fuel delivery system 10 returns to the fuel tank 2 through return lines.
In this fuel supply system, as the fuel pump 4 delivers the fuel to the high pressure pump 8 with a relatively low pressure and the high pressure pump 8 feeds the fuel received from the fuel pump 4 to the fuel delivery system 10 with a high pressure, disposed between the high pressure pump 8 and the fuel delivery system 10 is a high pressure hose.
FIG. 5 shows a prior art high pressure hose. The high-pressure hose 100 is made out of a rubber material incorporating a reinforcement layer such as braided wire or textile.
Even though the reinforced high pressure hose 100 provides sufficient resistance to the high pressure, the reinforced high pressure hose has a drawback in that it can not dampen pulsations caused by the high pressure of the fluid flow. That is, since the high pressure pump is operated by a cam mechanism actuated by an engine, the high pressure pump periodically generates pressure, thereby generating pulsation causing a booming noise while a vehicle is driving or idling.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved high pressure hose capable of damping a pulsation of fluid flow so as to avoid generation of booming noise caused by the pulsation.
To achieve the above object, the high-pressure hose of the present invention comprises a rubber tube, a pair of steel tubes connected to each end of the rubber tube, and a pulsation damping member installed in the rubber tube, one end of the damping member being fixed in the steel tube connected to a downstream end of the rubber tube by a ring.